Gorzka zieleń
by Weitarou
Summary: Kiedy dowiadujemy się prawdy o sobie, nasze reakcje są różne... co w takiej sytuacji zrobi Takao? Próbuję w angst, MidoTaka, trochę ReoTaka w późniejszych rozdziałach.
1. Chapter 1

Skrzypienie długopisu, szelest kartek, przekleństwa i znużone westchnienia od parunastu minut wypełniały pokój. Nierówne pismo błyskawicznie zapisywało kolejne akapity, a właściciel ręki, która owe bazgroły tworzyła, co rusz zerkał niecierpliwie na zegarek i zaraz wracał do pracy, wyraźnie się spiesząc. Światło słoneczne dopiero co wdzierało się przez rolety, nieśmiało zalewając ciemny pokój i tym samym odkrywając stosy kubków i pustych opakowań po przekąskach, piętrzących się pod ścianami. Gospodarz, nieuk i bałaganiarz najwyraźniej wcale się nimi nie przejmował podejmując się walki z czymś innym, czymś znacznie ważniejszym niż parę gnijących kubków.

Takao zawsze wiedział, że lenistwo było dobre i słuszne. Bardzo cenił swój wolny czas i był bardzo dumny z postawy, która pozwalała mu w pełni cieszyć się życiem podczas gdy jego rówieśnicy dzień w dzień zaczytywali się w podręcznikach, pili dużo kawy, jedli w pośpiechu i popadali w depresję. Nierozsądne podejście, co nie? Brak poszanowania dla własnego życia i zdrowia, prawda? A dziś był dzień, jeden z niewielu, kiedy miał ochotę im pogratulować, pokornie paść na kolana i strzelić sobie w czoło. Otwartą dłonią. Z całej siły.

\- Jestem kretynem... - jęknął żałośnie i potarł poczerwieniały od wcześniejszego plaskacza policzek, patrząc ze szczerym niesmakiem na swoje dzieło. Ominął wzrokiem karniaki na akapitach, tworzone w chwilach zwątpienia, spojrzał na nierówne, niestaranne nawet jak na niego pismo i oniemiał, widząc na miejscu zadania z angielskiego niezrozumiałe hieroglify.

Jakim cudem?

Wiedział, że nie powinien grać do późna. Wiedział, że jego czas na bezkarne leżenie do góry brzuchem już dawno minął i chcąc nie chcąc powinien ruszyć tyłek, zrobić do szkoły... powinien chociaż raz zachować się stosownie do swojego wieku i przyjąć na klatę obowiązki, zwłaszcza że jako uczeń poza nauką miał ich niewiele. I zrobił to, a przynajmniej próbował; niefortunnie tak się rozpędził, że teraz sam nie mógł odczytać własnego pisma. Był wyjątkowo kiepski z tego przedmiotu jeśli chodziło o gramatykę, więc nawet nie musiał go rozszyfrowywać żeby wiedzieć, że napisał same bzdury.

Brutalnym ruchem wydarł zabazgroloną kartkę, zgniótł w pięści i cisnął ją za siebie, trafiając w idealnie krawędź śmietnika. Zgrzytając zębami, pochylił się nad zeszytem i nie tracąc więcej czasu na powtórzenie "trójki", ponownie zabrał się do pracy. Kątem oka zerknął jeszcze na godzinę i westchnął z ulgą. Miał jeszcze dobre kilka chwil do wyjścia, powinien na spokojnie zdążyć do szkoły.

Zmęczony zarwaną nocą, chyba jednak trochę przysnął, bo zeszyt wraz z pokojem zniknęły, zastąpione przez urywki dawnych wspomnień i rozmów, odtwarzanych w głowie w formie snu. Zachrapał cicho i przechylił się na bok, wypuszczając z dłoni długopis, który pechowo poleciał prosto w stos brudnych szklanek pod jego nogami. Takao poderwał się, wybudzony przez charakterystyczny dźwięk szkła i zajęczał, niechętnie podnosząc się na łokciach.

Nie, niemożliwe...

Zamrugał i złapał się za skroń. Ostatnie senne wspomnienie rozpłynęło się przed oczami, zostawiając po sobie... zdziwienie? Chwilę siedział w bezruchu, marszcząc w skupieniu brwi. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś mignął mu serdeczną lampą błyskową przed oczami w której świetle był zawarty przekaz. Przekaz, którego mimo prób nie potrafił zrozumieć ani wyjaśnić.

Wiedziony dziwnym przeczuciem, obrócił się na krześle obrotowym i spojrzał na pokój. Całościowo, wszystko wyglądało w porządku. Ominął wzrokiem przepocony podkoszulek, górę papierków i ostatecznie wybór padł na niewielką maskotkę przedstawiającą królika, stojącą niewinnie w rogu szafki i wciśniętą pomiędzy inne rupiecie. Niezdrowo zaciekawiony, odepchnął się stopami od podłoża i z głośnym klekotem plastikowych kół przejechał kawałek na krześle, zatrzymując się kilkanaście centymetrów od mebla.

\- Szlag... - zaklął i wyciągnął rękę tak, aż poczuł ból w mięśniach. - No chodź...!

Z trudem sięgając maskotki, odbił się na stopie i szarpnął ją koniuszkami palców za ucho, przyciągając do siebie. Obrócił ją przodem po siebie. Trzymał w dłoniach pulchnego, fioletowo-granatowego królika o gigantycznych gałkach ocznych, rozmiarem przypominającym piłki do pingponga. Każdą z nich zdobił pojedynczy pierścień tęczówki, połyskujący czerwienią. Nic specjalnego.

\- Próbujesz mnie przestraszyć, _Bonnie_? - uśmiechnął się kpiąco pod nosem, przypominając sobie horrorówkę w którą niedawno namiętnie nawalał. Może i był fanem, ale nigdy nie kupował żadnych gadżetów związanych z _Five Nights at Freddy's_ , dlatego ten królik mnie miał czerwonej muszki, sztucznych zębów ani endoszkieletu, skrytego pod miękkim pluszem. Przypominał go jedynie kolorem i był tylko osobistym skojarzeniem z fikcyjnym straszakiem.

Pomijając krótką plątaninę myśli nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że widział go po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu i szczerze nie pamiętał, skąd się tam w ogóle znalazł. Możliwe, że odkopał go pół roku temu sprzątając pokój i nieświadomie położył na szafce, do której już przecież w ogóle nie zaglądał. Był w tym samym miejscu od tygodni, może nawet miesięcy. Dlaczego zwrócił na niego uwagę dopiero teraz?

Obrócił maskotkę kilka razy w palcach, mrużąc oczy. Nie znajdując w niej niczego dziwnego, wzruszył ramionami i odjechał do biurka, rzucając uszatemu ostatnie, podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Po tym wrócił do odrabiania zadań.

* * *

\- Wcześnie przyszedłeś, Takao.

Wbrew temu co sobie założył, plan odrobię-raz-i-będzie-spokój zakończył się fiaskiem. Wyjąc, wiercąc się i narzekając w końcu podjął decyzję i po prostu przyszedł wcześniej do szkoły, ignorując tradycję, tendencję do ciągłego spóźniania się na pierwsze lekcje. Przyszedł wcześniej niż ktokolwiek inny i przez pozostały do rozpoczęcia lekcji czas po prostu gapił się przez okno, obserwując uczniów, idących niewielkimi grupkami lub w pojedynkę. Na drugi typ zwracał większą uwagę, dokładnie śledził każdy przypadek wyłaniający się zza wejściowego murku, wypatrując zielonej czupryny...

\- Takao?

Na szczęście dzisiaj był wtorek i mógł sobie pozwolić na pieszą wędrówkę. Z Midorimą mieli taką umowę, że w poniedziałki i wtorki zero rikszy, także mógł się zrelaksować i...

\- Takao!

Wzdrygnął się i podskoczył w krześle, kompletnie nieprzygotowany na taki zawał. Midorima właśnie zajmował miejsce przed nim, starannie rozkładając przybory i książki na ławce, a Takao obserwował go w zdumieniu, nie wierząc że mógł się przestraszyć czegoś tak błahego. Bo Midorima owszem, potrafił być całkiem przerażający, szczególnie kiedy był wściekły i miał coś ciężkiego w silniejszej ręce, ale żeby na zwykłe powitanie...

\- Shin-chan... - odchylił się w krześle i złapał się za pierś, rzucając mu oburzone spojrzenie. - Tak się podkradłeś, że prawie mnie zabiłeś... czy to zemsta? - wypalił bez zastanowienia.

W zeszłym tygodniu niechcący nadepnął na puszkę Oshiruko, zalał fasolą torbę i znajdujące się w niej przedmioty; szczęśliwy przedmiot, kolekcję pilniczków i parę rolek czystych bandaży. Kara okazała się bardzo bolesna, a jego czoło, niesamowicie wrażliwe. Po tygodniu wciąż miał wrażenie, że jest lekko napuchnięte, przyjęło w końcu dwa ciosy; jeden, uderzenie kantem dłoni, drugie, rzut za trzy z połowy boiska.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz... - odparł niewzruszenie Midorima, patrząc na niego dziwnie. - Wcześnie przyszedłeś.

\- A, tak jakoś... nie mogłem skupić się na zadaniu, pożyczysz mi zeszyt? - zapytał szybko, udając przepraszający ton. Midorima posłał mu najbardziej karcące w jego wydaniu spojrzenie, wybełkotał coś o nieukach i odwrócił się od niego plecami, jakby chcąc w ten sposób zademonstrować, że nie będzie się z takimi cieciami zadawał. Mimo wszystko po zamanifestowaniu niezadowolenia dał mu zeszyt, dodatkowo pokazując palcem miejsce zadania w zeszycie i przykłady, które powinien przepisać.

Takao pokiwał głową z uśmiechem, patrząc nie na zadanie, a na niezabandażowany palec lewej ręki. Już wcześniej zwrócił uwagę, że miał bardzo ładne paznokcie. Często się z tego wyśmiewał, upierając się przy tym, że prawdziwi faceci nie nosili ze sobą całego zestawu do manicure, ich palce były brutalnie szorstkie, skórki mieli poodrywane do krwi, a paznokcie odpowiednio skrócone... zębami. Za to palce Midorimy zdawały się być idealnie gładkie... i miękkie.

\- Zrozumiałeś?

Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, słysząc stukanie; to palec Midorimy uderzał w papier, przywołując go do porządku. Skinął szybko głową i podłożył zeszyt pod zeszyt, biorąc do ręki długopis. Jak przystało na pilnego okularnika, jego pismo było cienkie i bardzo równe, z łatwością odczytywał kolejne litery a następnie słowa.

Do klasy wchodzili kolejni uczniowie. Po dzwonku usłyszał chrząknięcie i szybko oddał mu zeszyt, nie przepisawszy ani jednego zdania. Przez resztę lekcji gapił się w kark Midorimy i liczył drobinki słońca, gromadzące się na jego kołnierzyku.

* * *

Takao zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi od pokoju nauczycielskiego i oparł się plecami o ścianę, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Cóż, to było do przewidzenia. - uśmiechnął się krzywo pod nosem i włożył ręce w kieszenie, powoli zmierzając w kierunku sali lekcyjnej. A kiedy już do niej dotarł padło pytanie, którego najbardziej się spodziewał... i obawiał.

\- Dlaczego nie przepisałeś zadania, skoro dałem ci zeszyt?

Intensywnie zielone spojrzenie przeszywało go na wskroś. Siedział jak siedział, na swoim miejscu i patrzył na niego spode łba z wyraźnym wyrzutem. Był zły. I chyba trochę rozczarowany.

\- Eee... jakoś się zagapiłem i nie zdążyłem... podziwiałem twoje pismo! - dodał zgodnie z prawdą. - Swoją drogą, Shin-chan, jak nauczyłeś się tak pisać? - zaciekawił się i poklepał go lekko po ramieniu, próbując go udobruchać.

Podziałało. Midorima zrezygnował ze swojego zwykłego, gburowatego wyrazu i zdjął okulary, zaczynając niepewnym ruchem czyścić szkła specjalną szmatką, chociaż nie było na nich nawet drobinki kurzu. W odsłoniętych, szmaragdowych oczach błysnęła duma.

\- Lekcje kaligrafii - westchnął, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Takao zauważył, że kąciki jego ust drgnęły. - Pobierałem je w dzieciństwie...

Midorima nie był osobą lubiącą słuchać własnego głosu, ale w tym wypadku było widać, że opowiadanie o tym sprawia mu przyjemność. A Takao co jakiś czas przytakiwał tępo, bardziej skupiając uwagę na jego dłoniach, w dalszym ciągu czyszczących okulary, niż na opowieści.

\- Takao?

\- Hm?

\- Jesteś podejrzanie cicho, przestań.

\- O, przepraszam!

* * *

Chociaż dzień właściwie dopiero się zaczął, czuł się dziwnie zmarnowany, najpewniej przez zarwaną nockę i to przełożyło się na jego nastrój na treningu; mniej żartował i śmieszkował, po prostu wziął się do roboty i obiecał sobie, że jak wróci do domu to od razu walnie się na łóżko i należycie odpocznie po ciężkim dniu w szkole.

Pierwsza była rozgrzewka, biegi, a następnie rzuty do kosza, bardzo dużo rzutów do kosza. Po trzeciej serii cofnął się od swojego kosza i sięgnął do wiadra z lodem po butelkę wody. Pijąc, przyglądał się ćwiczącym. Prawie każdemu poświęcał mniej niż sekundę... prawie. Spojrzał na Midorimę; krople potu spływały po jego brodzie i szyi, wsiąkając w koszulkę, którą go ocierał. Takao gapił się na niego bezwiednie, zapominając o otaczającym go świecie. I było mu cholernie gorąco. Może po prostu się zgrzał... a może to coś innego paliło mu policzki?

I wtedy go trafiło. Dosłownie.

\- Takao, uwa...!

Zamyślił się tak bardzo, że zlekceważył jedną z ogólnych zasad panujących na boiskach, nie tylko tych do koszykówki, czyli "zawsze mieć oczy dookoła głowy". Nie zauważył lecącej w jego kierunku piłki. Uderzenie zwaliło go z nóg; najpierw zakręcił się parę razy wokół własnej osi i po tym runął na podłogę z paskudnym plaśnięciem kilka centymetrów przed stertą materaców.

Usłyszał parę śmiechów, które natychmiast ucichły i chwilę później poczuł podnoszące go ramiona. Zajęczał cicho z bólu, czując jak puchnie mu policzek. Słyszał nad sobą podniesione głosy, a przy minimalnie rozchylonych powiekach i na granicy przytomności mignęła mu zielona plama...

\- Ej, żyjesz?

\- Zanieście go do pielęgniarki!

Kwadrans później leżał na kozetce w salce, czując się zdecydowanie gorzej niż parę chwil wcześniej, gdy oberwał piłką. Opuchliznę łagodził woreczek z lodem, owinięty ręcznikiem i położony na jego twarzy.

To był prawdziwy cios. Nie miał na myśli oberwania piłką lecz prawdę, która dopiero teraz do niego dotarła.

\- Jestem... jestem...

Zamrugał i zasyczał, czując nawracający ból w skroniach. Odetchnął parę razy. Z każdym wdechem ucisk w piersi stawał się coraz silniejszy i trudniejszy do zniesienia. Przewrócił oczami, wbijając szkliste spojrzenie w sufit.

\- Kurwa...


	2. Chapter 2

Wrażenie, że czerwone, szklane tęczówki patrzyły na niego jak na durnia nie znikało a wręcz zdawało się przybierać na sile za każdym razem, kiedy po obrocie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni ich oczy się spotykały. W końcu zatrzymał ruch palców i po trwającej parę sekund wymianie spojrzeń z bogu ducha winnym pluszakiem, niepewnie przycisnął go do drugiego, niezakrytego opatrunkiem policzka i zmarszczył nos, czując charakterystyczny zapach słodkiej fasoli, nuty sklepu sportowego i szpitala.

Zapach Midorimy.

To wiele tłumaczyło i też to, dlaczego wcześniej zwrócił na niego uwagę. A tak przynajmniej usiłował sobie wmówić. Poirytowany, odłożył pluszaka na bok i wziąwszy kilka głębokich wdechów, mocno klasnął dłońmi w policzki. Mrowienie i tępy ból, silniejszy w posiniaczonej części twarzy wcale nie pomogły mu zebrać myśli, nie otrzeźwiły go, a tylko pogłębiło się uczucie dyskomfortu.

Ból policzka mijał, ale rozwijał się inny, drzemiący głęboko w jego piersi. Potarł bolące miejsce i skrzywił się, niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw.

Musiał być naprawdę wielkim, ślepym durniem, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Do tej pory sądził, że zna siebie całkiem dobrze, mocne strony, słabości... w końcu on to on. Ale jednak zdarzyło się coś, co naprawdę go zaskoczyło i strzaskało całą pewność siebie, którą budował przez długie siedemnaście lat.

Westchnął ciężko.

Być może zwyczajnie dopiero teraz dorósł do takich spraw, a dzieciak, który jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej próbował udawać doświadczonego mężczyznę umknął z krzykiem niczym przestraszona panienka, kiedy tylko pojawiło się prawdziwe wyzwanie. Takao wiedział, że nie jest to rzecz, którą należy traktować jak brud na skórze. A zwykł traktować tak wiele rzeczy czekając, aż pozostawione zanieczyszczenia, porastające kolejną warstwą prędzej czy później same odpadną. Nie mógł tego ot tak zignorować. Nawet nie był tego stuprocentowo pewny.

Westchnął jeszcze raz i odruchowo sprawdził czoło, zastanawiając się czy uczucie gorąca, towarzyszące mu nieustannie od tamtego treningu oznaczało gorączkę. Podreptał do pokoju po apteczkę i po paru nieudanych próbach zmierzenia sobie temperatury termometrem kuchennym, odrzucił go na bok.

\- To jest... dziwne. - myślał intensywnie, przeciągając się w krześle. - Przecież wcześniej podobały mi się dziewczyny...

Zamarł.

Podobały mu się, bo powinny. Chłopak, dziewczyna, normalna rodzina, nie?

Odchylił się i spojrzał w sufit. Zaśmiał się.

\- Co za bzdura...

* * *

Kolejne dni nie były dobre, ale również nie były tragiczne. Na równy tydzień stał się obiektem żartów, a ich autorami byli nie tylko koledzy z drużyny, ale i osoby, które o wypadku dowiedziały się metodą głuchego telefonu. I nie, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Uważał to nawet za całkiem zabawne, mimo mętliku zajmującego mu głowę.

Westchnął, marząc o powrocie do stanu sprzed dwóch tygodni i bezmyślnie sięgnął po klamkę drzwi prowadzących do szatni. Już miał postawić krok naprzód, ale cofnął się, uderzony falą gorąca i silnym zapachem potu.

\- Takao, nie przebierasz się? - ktoś zagadnął go przyjaźnie, świecąc gołą klatą, kiedy zamiast wejść do środka złapał zawiechę przy drzwiach. Kiedy w końcu oprzytomniał, zaśmiał się nerwowo i postępując z nogi na nogę, próbował sklecić na szybko jakąś wymówkę.

\- Przypomniałem sobie, że zostawiłem notatki w klasie, zaraz wracam! - wyjaśnił piskliwym głosem i rzucił się biegiem, uciekając najszybciej jak tylko mogły ponieść go nogi.

Na trening już nie wrócił. Na ten i na parę kolejnych.

\- ...No muszę w końcu przyjść, przecież kapitan mnie zabije. - stwierdził któregoś dnia, odrzucając koc. Spojrzał na telefon i czując rosnącą w gardle gulę, wykasował ostatnie nieodebrane połączenia.

Niechętnie, ale po tygodniu już wrócił, tłumacząc się z nieobecności nagłą chorobą. To nie było kłamstwo, bo faktycznie czuł się chory. Chociaż fizycznie nic mu nie dolegało to miał wrażenie, że coś ogromnego i niesamowicie ciężkiego siedzi mu na barkach, podszeptuje złe rzeczy i w bonusie od czasu do czasu podskubuje go w uszy, nie dając mu spać w nocy.

Ziewnął szeroko, czując piasek pod powiekami. Ktoś przebiegł obok i Takao wzdrygnął się, czując zimny powiew na odsłoniętych ramionach. Ostatnio bardzo źle spał, był znacznie bledszy i chyba trochę schudł, bo ubranie jakoś dziwnie na nim wisiało. Nic się nie zmieniło w kwestii dzielenia szatni z resztą drużyny; zażenowany własnym zachowaniem, obserwował ich zza rogu i czekał na odpowiedni moment. Czekał na chwilę, kiedy wszyscy opuszczają salę i idą na rozgrzewkę. Wtedy mógł spokojnie się przebrać i przy tym nie musieć na nich patrzeć.

\- Ogarnij się... - mruknął do siebie, ze złością wciągając na stopy skarpetki. No kto to widział, żeby po tylu latach przebierania się w męskim gronie...

Szybko włożył strój, porządnie zawiązał sznurowadła i wyprostował się, pełną piersią wdychając powietrze przesycone potem i starymi skarpetami. Momentalnie ogarnęły go mdłości.

\- ...Chcę do domu.

A potem było już tylko gorzej.

Miyaji klepnął go w plecy.

Ootsubo poczochrał go po włosach.

Midorima przypadkiem otarł się o jego ramię.

 _Zaraz wybuchnę._

\- Takao, piłka!

Ostrzeżony krzykiem w ostatniej chwili ją złapał i zaraz wypuścił, nie mogąc utrzymać jej w dygocących dłoniach. Odbiła się kilka razy i poturlała się pod sam kosz, nie natykając się po drodze na żadną przeszkodę. Nikt też nie próbował jej zatrzymać, bo wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na niego. Czuł, że blednie.

\- ... Może rzeczywiście jest chory. - ktoś powiedział, na co Takao poszarzał na twarzy jeszcze bardziej. To aż takie oczywiste? - Ej, Takao!

Ale on już biegł w stronę łazienki.

Kilkanaście sekund później obejmował muszlę klozetową, a jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Cóóóóż... właściwie mógł się tego spodziewać. Przy takim przeczuciu, w takie dni, powinno zostawać się w łóżku. Takao nie był fanem "cofania się w czasie" i wiedział, że to niczego by nie zmieniło, bo skoro nie dzisiaj, to ta sama sytuacja z pewnoscią przydarzyłaby mu się innego dnia. Ale mimo wszystko...

Wzdrygnął się, czując na sobie czyjejś spojrzenie.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

 _Nie widzisz że wymiotuję, baranie?_

Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i skrzywił się, czując dłoń na plecach. Miał ogromną ochotę ją z siebie strząsnąć i prawie to zrobił, ale zaciskając pięści, przy jego pomocy podniósł się i dał się zaprowadzić do pielęgniarki.

 _Co się ze mną dzieje?_

* * *

Nie pamiętał jak wtedy trafił do domu, ale od tamtej pory niewiele się zmieniło. Jak teraz, leżał twarzą w poduszce, obok siebie mając otwartą paczkę chipsów i nietknięty podręcznik od matematyki. Tak teraz spędzał czas bez treningów; po powrocie do domu zwykle rzucał torbą i leżał tak lub do góry brzuchem, wpatrując się w sufit przez długie godziny. Niby miał wrócić "aż poczuje się lepiej", ale...

Problem w tym, że on _w og_ _óle_ nie czuł się lepiej.

\- Może powinienem z kimś o tym porozmawiać... - mruknął. - Nie, raczej nie. - dodał po chwili, nurkując twarzą w poduszkę.

Wiedział, że nie powinien się tak zamykać i powinien o tym porozmawiać z kimś bliskim. To był kolejny problem, bo chociaż uchodził za osobę towarzyską, beztroską i szczerą... no, do tej pory, to tak naprawdę nie miał nawet jednego kumpla z którym mógłby szczerze porozmawiać i przy tym wiedziałby, że nie ma się czego obawiać. Najbliższe kontakty utrzymywał z Midorimą, ale czuł... nie, nie czuł, wiedział! Po prostu wiedział, że to nie jest dobry pomysł.

A takich coraz bardziej mu brakowało. Z każdym kolejnym dniem miał wrażenie, że konsekwentnie cofa się w rozwoju i to do czasów, w których wszystko, co nieznane, bezmyślnie poznawało się zmysłem smaku. Robiąc pranie, zagapił się na litrowy wybielacz.

 _Ciekawe, jak smakuje..._

\- ... Nie - odstawił go na półkę, odrzucając myśl.

Kolejnym genialnym pomysłem była rejestracja na portalu dla gejów. No bo w końcu czemu nie, musiał się upewnić, że faktycznie coś było na rzeczy, a jego nastrój i majaki nie były spowodowane traumą i trwałym uszkodzeniem mózgu podczas odrabiania prac domowych.

Odpalił komputer i zamyślił się, zastanawiając się nad opisem. Zanim zdążył napisać cokolwiek o sobie, o swoich zainteresowaniach i wybrać zdjęcie, na portalową skrzynkę na wiadomości wpłynęło ich już kilka.

"Hej"

Takao zmarszczył brwi. Nie napisał nic więcej, po prostu "hej"... i czekał. Spojrzał na nazwę użytkownika i pusty avatar osoby, która do niego napisała i zmarszczka między jego brwiami powiększyła się. Zerknął na kolejne:

"Hey, chcesz się bliżej poznać?"

"Masz kogoś?"

"Co powiesz na niezobowiązujący seks?"

"Ruchasz się?"

Przy tym ostatnim się zakrztusił, chociaż niczego nie jadł ani nie pił.

\- O boże, jakie to słabe... - stwierdził, czując zażenowanie. Rozumiał, że niektórzy są naprawdę zdesperowani, on najwyraźniej też, skoro się tam zarejestrował, ale...

Westchnął. I jednemu z nich odpisał:

\- Koleżko, to nie jest dobry sposób nawiązywania nowych znajomości, powinieneś zacząć przynajmniej od "hej".

I czekał.

"A połykasz"

"Lubię takie niedostępne dziunie"

Takao przewrócił oczami, czując coś pomiędzy chęcią roześmiania się, a władowania pięści w monitor. Poważnie, co jest nie tak z tymi portalami? Gdyby nie był poważny, potraktowałby to jako idealne narzędzie do trollowania innych ludzi, ale...

Zagryzł wargi. No dobra, może to tylko jeden przypadek na tysiąc? Sto? Cokolwiek?

Próbował jeszcze wiele razy, siedząc nad tym do późna w nocy, ale po tym, jak jakiś koleś zagroził mu "doxem", obietnicą zdobycia wszystkich informacji o nim, o jego miejscu zamieszkania. Czując zimny dreszcz na plecach, zatrzasnął klapę laptopa jednocześnie dochodząc do wniosku, że ten portal to był jednak zły pomysł. Ale od czegoś trzeba było zacząć, nie?


End file.
